


Diabolik Lovers: Sinful Innocence

by MiracleHeart14



Category: Diabolik Lovers
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-24
Updated: 2018-05-24
Packaged: 2019-05-13 04:00:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14741621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiracleHeart14/pseuds/MiracleHeart14
Summary: Time had passed since the disappearance of the blond Sacrificial Bride. The Sakamaki brother's returned to their somewhat lifelong, boring lives, but it will be turned around when six girls turn up at their home. Though a somewhat change of life to the vampire Princes, they shall still be sadistic to these girls.





	Diabolik Lovers: Sinful Innocence

The round, shining, blue moon rested in the dark sky, illuminating the Earth, and the mansion of the vampire Princes in Japan.

“Let-Let go of me!” shouted a teen girl. She was currently pinned down on her bed, her arms firmly and painfully held in place, her platinum blond hair sprawled all over. Fear was easily visible in her sherbet pink eyes, who were watery. The school uniform that was previously beautiful was now a shred, some pieces of the fabric on the floor, some parts of her body completely exposed to the man holding her, and to the others in the room.

The male pinning the girl in the bed merely looked down at her, contemplating her body. He moved his hands from her tights up to her somewhat clothed chest, and with brute strength, he squeezed them, making the female cry out in pain. His clouded green eyes glowed in the darkness, watching the reaction of the teen.

“That’s the face” the red haired man said, a content smirk on his lips.

“You can’t have all the fun~ Fufu~” another male voice, similarly looking to the other one in bed commented, in an instant appearing on it, his also clouded green eyes peering down at the woman. His cheeks held a tints of red. “Don’t worry, Little Bitch~ You will come to the feeling of pleasure in a few moments~”

“She’s being a really bad, right, Teddy?” the third male next to the bedpost, the purple hair boy said, looking at his eye patch bear.

 _Wha-Why is this happening?_ The girl mentally questioned herself, her wrists aching from the inhuman grip that was upon them. Her eyes widen when she felt her flesh bitten. This wasn't the same as many times before. The times they bit her were painful, yes, but this was so different. One of boy's fangs was penetrating her stomach, tearing through and sucking her blood rapidly. Her vision was hazy, seeing faintly her captors faces, but knowing that they were smiling at her, one that was wicked and with bad intentions. _Please, God, save me!_


End file.
